Lete
by MikanRamos
Summary: La música puede ser dulce, alegre, triste o nostálgica y no solo eso. Los sonidos que nos rodena pueden ser miles de emociones revoloteando alrededor en forma de notas musicales y para Alfred y Arthur la música son sus palabras y emociones pero con la perdida de su musa y gran rival su sonido también se ve perdido, hasta que un ángel de tristezas que le devuelve la inspiración


Tocó con todas sus fuerzas las notas de _Niccolò Paganini_ en su obra _**Caprice 24**_ una de las sinfonías en las cuales podía expresarse con euforia. Usando su arco como una extensión de su cuerpo tocaba cada una de las cuerdas que formaban los más dulces sonidos, el sudor llenando su frente y los músculos de su brazo tensándose y relajando a instantes, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada nota que la partidura le dictaba, siempre fiel, usando los movimientos más precisos, que aunque no era tan talentoso como el mismo Paganini no podía dudar en decir que su técnica era precisa y sin errores.

Pero por dentro sabía que algo estaba endemoniadamente mal, porque por más que tocara tan disciplinado como un militar, su música seguía sin tener la esencia que necesitaba, sonando acartonada y sin ningún sentimiento, y jura ante todos los músicos que eso lo frustraba.

Cientos de pensamientos frustrantes recorrían su cabeza, sus movimientos se volvían más violentos, más fuertes, su mente se llenaba de _"¡más rápido!" "¡más hermoso!" "¡más, más, más!"_ todos estos pensamientos se expresaban con desespero en su cuerpo hasta que el sonido agudo y el golpe de la cuerda rota se procesó en su cerebro, en ese entonces sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer de rodillas a la afelpada alfombra de la sala de música, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y espasmos cubrieron cada músculos de su piel, en un intento de volver a la cordura abrazó al violín a la par que la frustración subía por su garganta con un amargo sabor y tristeza corría por sus venas.

Su música, su hermosa música nunca había sonado tan desastrosa, tan muerta, sin esa armonía de la que muchas veces se jactó, y ahora no quedaban ni rastros de la pasión con la que tocaba, los dulces sonidos que envolvían a su público, nada de eso estaba, porque todo se fue como si su inspiración hubiese caído en un letargo del cual no podía despertar.

¡La quería de vuelta! La necesitaba de regreso… lo necesitaba a él…

Su rival, su musa, su meta. Aquel al que quería bajar de su altar y cuando el escenario se plantó de luto ante su retirada, una parte de él murió.

Sólo una competencia fue necesaria para darse cuenta, quiso tener la misma confianza de siempre, regocijarse de no ver al de pelo negro y antifaz en los alrededores, estaba tan feliz de no tener que escuchar las notas perfectas salir de la sala número cuatro, creía que la paz le recorría al no escuchar las risas que acompañaban las armonías del violín y el piano del dúo misterioso, pero al colocar sus pies en el escenario sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo dudó, no sentía esa confianza , ni ese fuego interno que lo apremiaba a dar todo de sí, se confió y cayó en un gran error.

Los jueces lo habían destrozado en esa competencia, alegando que había perdido el toque, la pasión y su esencia habían muerto y eso lo destrozó, no porque no supiera apreciar una crítica sino porque sabía el motivo porque había perdido su esencia, porque aunque domina a las partiduras debía admitir que si la chispa de su música se había disuelto en el aire…tal como su rival lo había hecho, aquel chico que nunca supo su nombre, aquel anónimo que hacía a la gente llorar o aplaudir eufóricamente, levantándose para ovacionar de pie a aquel joven de ojos azules y cabellos ébano.

Se había regocijado de su retiro pero ahora su alma y su música lo añoraban, su corazón latía dándole vida pero su pasión se había esfumado como el pelinegro, porque si, su presencia se había esfumado de la tierra y como buscarlo si ni su nombre ni su rostro conocía. No mentirá al decir que los buscó por todo el instituto, analizó cada portador de una melena azabache, pero nunca encontró los ojos azules que brillaban cual cielo de verano, contrarrestando magníficamente con la oscura noche de su pelo.

Dos meses buscando al ladrón de su inspiración pero este no volvió a ser visto, el único recuerdo que le devolvía la creencia de su existencia era aquella mascara del mismo color del cabello de su musa, decorada simplemente con una rosa roja como la sangre y unas delicadas alas de mariposa, magnificas y elegantes como lo era su ex rival.

Tal vez habían sido los hilos del destino los que lo llevaron a encontrar ese antifaz, tal vez era su misión devolverlo a su dueño, pero ahora sus esperanzas se teñían de una capa de polvo, hundiéndose cada vez más en su cofre de desesperanza

…

Cerró con tristeza el estuche de su violín, había intentado tocar las melodías con las que había iniciado alguna vez pero ahora hasta las partiduras más simples terminaban frustrándolo, porque todo estaba mal y por más que amara a su instrumento sentía que debía decirle adiós, sus manos ya no eran merecedoras de tocar sinfonías, su espíritu muerto no era capaz de hacer vibrar el corazón de los demás ¿y para qué hacer sonar la música de la libertad si su alma estaba encerrada en la oscuridad?

Con el cansancio y la decepción recorriéndole emprendió el camino más largo a casa, quería tener una última caminata nocturna en compañía de su fiel compañero, el violín. A paso tranquilo caminó por las calles, deteniéndose a admirar el alrededor, escuchando los sonidos naturales. Las risas de los niños, el viento, los pájaros y todo aquello que podía recordarle los sonidos de "vida" aquellos ruidos que pueden ser la mejor sinfonía de felicidad, se dejó envolver por todos y cada uno de los ruidos naturales hasta que su andar se detuvo.

Miró fijamente esa iglesia abandonada, estaba seguro de escuchar la sinfonía que sólo las cuerdas del violín podían emitir, miró hacia los lados notando la soledad del lugar pero la magnificencia que demostraba en compañía de los últimos rayos del sol, cerró sus ojos escuchando las notas y reconociendo la dulce melodía: " _Ave María_ " de _Franz Schubert_ , una canción que conocía al derecho y al revés, pero esta en especial contenía una melancolía que hizo que sus pies anduvieran solos, conduciéndolo al interior de la iglesia, se adentró por un agujero de lo que pudo haber sido una puerta de la más fina caoba, avanzando entre escombros de concreto, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el interior siendo iluminado por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer, los cuales se colaban por los sucios y rotos ventanales y vitrales, el polvo caía lentamente acompañando sus paso que resonaban en el eco de los muros, chocando con el elegante sonido que le producía cerrar los ojos y avanzar ciegamente hasta llegar al altar, abriendo sus parpados para que su iris brillara ante la imagen que encontró arriba de sí.

Al inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba, los rayos del sol que chocaban con el vitral le hicieron levantar su mano para proteger su visión pero aun así reconoció la silueta de una persona, el autor de la melodía que lo llenaba de melancolía y cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz fue que pudo admirar con belleza a aquel joven sentado en una viga que parecía peligrosamente inestable, pero el chico parecía inmerso en su música, sus dedos moviéndose con maestría sobre las cuerdas a la par que su diestra movía el arco con elegancia, los ojos cerrados en una mueca de infinita paz y mientras la luz caía a Arthur le dio la impresión de haber encontrado un ángel.

Retiro su maletín de su espalda y con las manos temblando extrajo su propio violín, de un suave movimiento lo acomodó en su hombro, apegó su barbilla como sostén y esperó una pausa para entrometerse en la tonada y crear un dueto, no supo si aquel "ángel" le causaría gracia su intromisión pero lo alegró infinitamente que este no parara de tocar y le permitiera acompañarlo, la mezcla de sonidos creó una hermosa melodía, la melancolía de ambos espíritus dejo llevar por las cuerdas del violín, llenando la iglesia con la música del alma. Las mentes en blanco y los corazones latiendo al ritmo de una sola melodía.

El sonido termino y los ojos verdes del inglés estaban llenos de agua la cual pronto corrió libre por sus mejilla, sus manos temblorosas intentaban retirarlas, aun con la vista nublada no pudo evitar dirigirla hacia la figura encima de él.

— ¿Acaso eres un ángel? —No supo porque esa pregunta salió de sus labios pero ante la bella imagen que presenció, no pudo evitar creer que una magnificencia así pudiera ser real —¿Eres una ilusión de mi mente?

—Si fuera una ilusión, entonces mi mente también habría perdido la cordura, pero no puedo mentirte, la cordura nunca ha estado de mi lado. —A pesar de que una risa irónica salió de los labios del chico, en cada palabra pudo notar la melancolía, así también esta se expresaba en la forma como abrazaba su violín antes de dejarlo suavemente en su estuche —Para ser un ángel tendría que renunciar a mi vida terrenal, pero me temo que soy tan egoísta que no puedo hacerlo, pero aun así te pregunto ¿una ángel que ha caído puede tener la melancolía que recorre mi corazón? Porque si es así, me temo que he caído y me he convertido en el demonio de mis tristezas.

—¿Qué pecados has cometido para convertirte en ángel de tristezas? —un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir el brillo de esos ojos azules sobre si, sabía que la distancia que los separaba era algo extensa pero aun así pudo percibir el escudriño que le dieron esos ojos como el cielo —Los sonidos del violín gritan tu dolor, pero nada es más obvio que el sentimiento que posees al tomarlo.

—Mis pecados. Mis pecados son muchos pero todos se resume a el dolor…—La silueta se levantó con suavidad, Arthur dio un ligero respingo ante lo peligroso que podía ser si esa viga de madera se rompía, pero la naturalidad con la que el joven se movía le recordaba a una prima ballerina que podría bailar delicadamente sobre sus puntas y de alguna manera el chico se movió así, como si la madera recibieron la más fina caricia —La perdida y las promesas rotas, porque he sido el culpable de caer en las sombras y ni el suave toque de la música puede salvarle.

—¿Vale la pena caer en la oscuridad, encadenarse a la tristeza y dejar morir tu alma? —Preguntó temiendo la respuesta y más al ver que la silueta del chico se perdió en la oscuridad que ya había tomado el control de la estructura, el resonar de los pasos lo hizo bajar la mirada y encontrar al chico frente al altar, levantando la mirada al ventanal más grande donde la luna hacia su aparición. Arthur sin saber por qué se posicionó al lado del chico de cabellos dorados, acompañando en la observación del astro lunar, pero sin evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar como los ojos del chico se llenaban de lágrimas de melancolía y la chispa de tristeza apagaba el azul brillante de su iris. La soledad en una sola imagen que el menor de los Kirkland nunca podría olvidar —¿Cómo es vivir muriendo?

—Quema y hiere pero te acostumbras al dolor, sietes que el oxígeno te falta y no eres dueño de tu cuerpo, quieres gritar pero tu voz no te pertenece, quieres morir… pero sabes que de algún modo vivirás, perdido en la oscuridad, pero lo harás. —Arthur Kirkland en este momento se quedó pensando en que la melancolía y la belleza no podrían juntarse en ninguna imagen física más hermosa como la que ahora contemplaba, no supo porque lo hizo pero su mano alcanzo la del chico más alto, tomando la fría piel y brindándole su calor —Gracias…

Arthur negó con su cabeza y soltó las manos del mayor para meterlas en su bolsillo y sacar unos guantes de cuero negro, les dio una mirada suave antes de tomar la mano del que creyó un ángel, colocándoselos calmadamente gracias a que el otro no ponía resistencia, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de la sonrisa rota pero llena de suavidad que el rubio le regalaba y ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que no lo quería dejar ir frente a sus ojos, no podía dejarlo como una muñeca rota y abandonada en algún lugar.

—Nos volveremos a ver.—sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de sus rosados labios, la súplica fue palpable en su voz y en sus ojos pero eso es algo que no pudo notar — ¿Serás un hermoso recuerdo o dejarás que te convierta en mi frecuente alucinación?

—Si estás dispuesto a perder tu cordura, no me importa seguir siendo la historia de tu mente. —Una suave sonrisa se posó en el más alto, sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Arthur. — Puedo ser la nostalgia en persona más mi nombre ha sido Alfred desde el inicio de mi existencia.

—¿Quien no pierde la cordura puede permitir llamar vida a su existencia? —Sonrió suavemente soltando las manos enguantadas de Alfred. —Arthur, ese es el nombre que me ha acompañado en mis momentos tristes y felices.

Ambos chicos se despidieron con suave apretón, en un mudo pacto de verse en el mismo lugar mañana, Alfred permaneció sentado en el altar admirando la luna, Arthur avanzó lentamente hacia la entrada que utilizó, sin poder evitar contemplar a momentos la figura espectral que el chico podría regalarle.

Al salir de la iglesia corrió rápidamente hacia su hogar, aunque su corazón latiera como desquiciado, sus pulmones ardieran y sus piernas palpitaran, todo restaba de importancia porque su alma gritaba que tomara su arma de paz, su espíritu ansiaba que sus manos sostuvieran la fina madera de su violín y así fue Canon In D Major dio vida por toda su habitación, dejando que el arco se deslizara con suavidad en las cuerdas, permitiendo que su mente volara alrededor de su tonada. Al terminar la melodía se dejó caer en su cama, suspirando ante el recuerdo de su nueva musa.

Un par de semanas habían pasado en el que sus encuentros con Alfred le alegraban de sobre manera, había descubierto muchas cosas del americano, como su nacionalidad por ejemplo, su gusto por las canciones tristes y la nostalgia que podía brillar en los cielos que surcaban sus ojos. Gracias a Alfred podía volver a tocar cada día un poco más y su confianza había vuelto al punto que hoy había decidido volver a practicar en la escuela.

Al salir de casa caminó hacia el instituto con un sentimiento de confort, esta vez podría ir a la sala de música con la frente en alto, las clases le fueron eternas y el reloj parecía no avanzar, pero en algún punto de su desespero el timbre final hizo su aparición y con una sonrisa se dirigió al área de prácticas.

—¡Arthur! —Gilbert Beilschmidt era su profesor de música, él entrenaba a los músicos de cuerdas y su esposo entrenaba a los pianistas. Arthur era uno de sus mejores estudiantes junto con violinista anónimo, del cual por más que le insistió nunca le reveló la identidad —¡Has vuelto! —El alemán lo abrazó en un arrebato de felicidad sin tomar en cuenta la fuerza que utilizó y aplastando el pobre cuerpo del inglés. —Ups, lo siento.—Soltó el cuerpo del anglosajón al ver al pobre faltarle el aliento.

—Hola Gilbert.—Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios del de ojos verdes. —He vuelto. — No dudó en un instante en rodear el estuche del violín con sus manos, tomándolo con dulzura.—Mi inspiración, mi musa y mi alma han vuelto de entre las sombras.

—Me alegra ¡Mi asombroso estudiante volverá a brillar! _Kesesese_ _._ —El albino rió de esa manera tan característica de él aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con calma al darse cuenta que sus estudiantes prodigios volverían a brillar.— Arthur.—Su tono se volvió más serio preparando al isleño para sus palabras. —La única sala disponible es la seis ¿podrás?

Las manos del rubio temblaron, esa era la sala que "él" utilizaba, a la misma hora todos los días sin falta, cuando las más dulces sinfonías sonaban no había duda que era obra de _"lete"_ _._

—Yo…necesito hacerlo, será mi despedida.—Le entregó a su mentor la más dulce de sus sonrisas, con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos. —Avanzaré sin mirar atrás.

El de sangre germana se acercó a darle una fuerte palmada que desequilibró a su estudiante pero le infundió el mejor ánimo antes de retirarse, moviendo la mano en señal de despedida se alejó cerrando los ojos y pensando que sus alumnos estaban conectados más de lo que se esperaba.

Arthur entró a la sala y suspiró, si cerraba sus ojos podía imaginar el sonido tan suave que el pelinegro de ojos azules podía crear, las sombras parecían jugarle una mala pasada y crear la elegante silueta de su rival, haciendo que la añoranza se transportara a su cuerpo y en su mente apareciera la melodía perfecta para brindarle una despedida a un sentimiento más fuerte que el mismo amor.

Abrió su estuche con suavidad, acariciando los hilos con suavidad hasta llegar a la madera pulida, regocijándose su tacto con las sensaciones más familiares y nostálgicas. Colocó el violín en posición, dejando sus dedos en sus imaginarias líneas guías y tomando su arco, suspirando nuevamente antes de que el contacto de ambos objetos iniciara una suave melodía " _Love's Sorrow_ " de _Kraizer_ , una forma de acostumbrarse al dolor y dejarlo partir, en cada nota de esta sinfonía deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran libres, que la música rodeara el lugar y diera paso a una dulce despedida en la cual dejaba atrás a quien fue su musa, su rival. Aquel capaz de acelerarle el corazón aun sin conocerlo…aquel que lo enamoró sin hablar.

—Hasta nunca " _Lete_ ". Tu nombre es el olvido, eras el anonimato, tu identidad un secreto. Vivías del misterio, el sentimiento, las notas y la perfección…tanta fue tu pasión que me atrapó por completo.—En cada nota estaba reflejado el sentimiento que Arthur nuca supo identificar: el amor. Elegir mal de amores fue un juego de su mente, él pensó en una despedida hacia un persona importante en su vida, una persona que se coló en su corazón como una sinfonía que hacía latir su corazón, y alma que le entregó la dulzura del dolor, un mal de amores que puede ser agridulce.—Esta es mi despedida hacia ti… Hasta siempre. —Suavemente paró de tocar, dejando fluir una única lágrima.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le pasó volando entre sonatas y las monocromáticas notas de la partidura que ahora danzaban en su mente dispuestas a salir en algún momento, pero que ahora debían descansar ya que era momento del encuentro con su ángel. Al terminar su típica ceremonia de cuidados apropiados, guardó su violín con infinita dulzura en su estuche y lo colocó en su hombro antes de emprender su camino a la vieja iglesia.

Admiró el atardecer alzarse sobre el mármol viejo de la iglesia, era bello como el neutral color gris resaltaba del cielo de tonos naranjas, rojizos y amarillos que envolvían el calor de la tarde. Entró por el hueco de la última vez, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido al escuchar una canción triste resonar por el lugar. Caminó a paso suave, evitando los escombros, sólo queriendo acercarse lo más posible a Alfred y cuando lo tuvo en frente no pudo evitar volver a pensar que se había topado con el ángel más tiste y hermoso que su vista haya podido admirar sin olvidar que esa melodía cargada de pena lo hacía temblar y desear abrazarse para mitigar el frío y la soledad que subía por su pecho, la melancolía era palpable en cada movimiento del arco sobre las cuerdas, pero el sentimiento lo quemó aún más al notar las finas lágrimas que se abrían paso en los ojos de su musa. La oscuridad tomaba el lugar del color bermellón del atardecer, y Arthur aun así creía que la imagen frente así no podía dejar de brillar, como si unas alas blancas surgieran del intérprete y cuando la melodía terminó admiró los ojos azules llenos de brillo y nostalgia, la pureza los envolvía pero el dolor era tan palpable que a Arthur se le escapó una mueca de tristeza que ocultó con su mano antes de acercarse a su nuevo amigo.

El más alto aun sin notar su presencia cayó al suelo, justo como él lo había hecho ante la agonía de perder a "Lete," sólo que Alfred sollozaba en silencio, sólo los movimientos de su cuerpo delataban lo que hacía, a la vez que su uñas se enterraban en el suelo, sin importar los trozos de concreto, los vidrios y el polvo. El anglosajón se hincó a su lado, colocando con suavidad sus manos sobre las del artista para después tomarlas con dulzura sacudiendo de estas el polvo y las rocas, y sin dudar arroparlas con las propias

—Alfred.—El mencionado levantó su vista encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa del chico de ojos verdes, esto lo hizo soltar una sonrisa rota aún con las lágrimas fluyendo lentamente, Arthur con suavidad separó una de sus manos y las llevó a las mejillas de su musa, limpiándolas con dulzura.—¿Qué mal aqueja al ángel más hermoso? ¿Cuáles son tus penas joven caído? Déjame ser la luz que te acompañe en tu agonía, permíteme ser el viento al que le cuentas tus secretos. —Con dulzura y algo de duda se acercó a la frente del otro, dejando un casto beso en el lugar.

Las lágrimas pararon de emerger y ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo, la cabeza de Alfred se acomodó en el hombro de Arthur, y este descanso su cabeza en el pelo del otro, en silenció dejaron que los sonidos nocturnos los envolvieran acompasándose con la respiración combinada a los fuertes latidos de ambos cuando sus manos se tomaron con más fuerza por iniciativa del de ojos azules.

—Matthew…Ese es el nombre de mi hermano. —Los ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente y con calma, en una muda invitación a seguir hablando.—Éramos inseparables, su piano y mi violín centellaban en los escenarios, o al menos eso decían todos los críticos en los certámenes, pero para nosotros el poder entrar al corazón de las personas era lo que nos llenaba de felicidad. Un suspiro, una risa, o el simple hecho de hacerles palpitar el corazón eran suficientes para que nosotros continuáramos tocando sin importar que nuestros músculos dolieran o los nervios nos envolvieran, pero…—El americano guardó silencio, y el inglés no dudó en mirar hacia el frente concentrándose en el pasillo de esa iglesia, dándole a Alfred la privacidad de llorar en su hombro mientras su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad la mano que envolvía con firmeza —Él tuvo un accidente hace poco, justo después de que tuviéramos una pelea. Yo quería dejarlo, lancé mi violín al interior de esta iglesia, no creí que él se adentraría a recuperarlo, Matthew le tiene un miedo horrible a la oscuridad desde que éramos niños, pero aun así se adentró, yo tardé en reaccionar y entrar ¡Se supone que yo soy el mayor, debía protegerlo! Entré algo asustado y lo encontré bien, lo apuré para salir pero cuando estábamos a punto de irnos una viga se desprendió.—La voz del más alto se quebró cada vez más.—La viga debía de haberme golpeado a mí pero cuando menos lo noté Matthew me lanzó el estuche y me empujó recibiendo el golpe. "Lesión traumática cerebral" es lo único que resuena en mi mente desde ese día, pudo haber muerto pero ahora está envuelto en su mayor temor y yo no puedo protegerlo de la oscuridad, y me duele que no puedo sacarlo de ella, por eso me he decidido dejarme hundir por ella quiero estar en el mismo lado que mi hermano.—El cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar conmocionado por los sentimientos que lo aprisionaron más de una vez.—Debí ser yo, me creía más fuerte que él, era mi hermano menor, el que siempre abrazaba su oso de peluche y se escondía tras de mí, el chico que debía proteger y tan buen hermano mayor fui que lo llevé a su propio miedo ¡No merezco la luz! ¡No debo sonreír cuando él no puede! No debería tocar, no merezco que mi corazón lata.

Esta vez Arthur dejó abajo cualquier vergüenza y atrajo el cuerpo del más alto hacia el suyo, envolviendo sus brazos en los hombros ajenos, creando un abrazo capaz de ocultar el rostro de Alfred en su clavícula permitiendo que llorara y él lo reconfortara. Pasaron los minutos en absoluto silencio, sólo el llanto del americano era compañía del sonido del viento y los grillos.

—Alfred, eres un ser que irradia luz propia pero también los sentimientos pueden envolverte de una manera realmente fuerte, es tal vez por eso que tu hermano se volvió tu acompañante, tal vez creía que si tú dejabas la música la oscuridad te rodearía. Estoy seguro que tu hermano no temía por él, temía por ti. —Arthur acarició los suaves cabellos de su compañero, el americano los recibió sintiendo que el hueco en su corazón se reducía. —Y si tu hermano fue tan valiente para protegerte, estoy seguro que cada lucha para volver a tu lado, debes seguir tocando. Brilla, brilla por él, por mí pero más importante brilla por ti, mi ángel.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos rubios se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, ambos sonrieron con suavidad y sus frentes se acercaron en un suave contacto a la par que sus manos reafirmaban su agarre, un gesto que tenía un sentimiento puro y dulce de un amor que comienza.

Esta vez no tocaron una canción juntos, cada uno tomó el estuche de su instrumento y aún tomados de las manos salieron de la vieja iglesia, siendo recibidos por el frio viento otoñal, se separaron un instante en el cual Alfred sacó de su bolsillo los guantes que Arthur le regaló, el inglés al verlos extendió su mano en un gesto mudo, el mayor se los entregó y este se los colocó con la misma dulzura de la primera vez regalándole una sonrisa y cuando se iba poner los propios el americano no dudó en devolver la acción del otro provocando que un fino sonrojo se apoderara a ambos, con algo de nerviosismo juntaron nuevamente sus manos y caminaron por el parque deleitándose con el sonido de los animales nocturnos, el viento y los sonidos traviesos que se colaban en el ambiente nocturno haciéndolo sonreír y mirarse con profundidad antes de soltar sus manos con lentitud y emprender su camino.

Pero antes de que Arthur se fuera, su muñeca fue apresada por Alfred quien en su piel bronceada lucía un fuerte sonrojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Alfred? —El británico preguntó con suavidad, acercándose a su amigo para mirarlo bien, pero una mano en su mejilla le sorprendió haciéndolo imitar el sonrojo del otro y antes de poder cuestionar la acción su boca fue silenciada por el suave y torpe contacto de los labios ajenos.

—Nos vemos mañana. —El anglosajón asintió aún impactado, mirando como el mayor corría a paso veloz, él solo pudo llevar los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios sintiendo el calor quemarle aún con las manos enguantadas.

—

Despertó con felicidad de su sueño, había dormido demasiado bien sentía la energía recorrerlo, su corazón saltaba con calidez como si bailara una suave canción pero que a la vez lo hacía revolotear con prisa por toda la habitación y fue así, tarareando hizo toda su rutina de la mañana, inclusive sus hermanos lo miraron raro por su actitud tan feliz, pero eso no le importó, nadie iba a arruinar su alegría, aunque no imaginó que hoy se llevaría una sorpresa.

Su día en clases fue normal el único detalle diferente que tenía era que hoy más que nunca ansiaba ver a Alfred, hablar con él y tal vez llegar a ser más que simple conocidos, ambos andar en la delicada línea de la luz y la oscuridad, convertirse en campo de Asfódelo de su alma, ser tierra neutra en la que lo único que importe sea volver a brillar por ambos y por Matthew.

Fue con calma encaminándose a la sección de la salas de música, estuvo a punto de saludar a Gilbert quien al verlo abrió los ojos con temor y nerviosismo, lo que lo asustó un poco, se acercó esperando saber el porqué de su expresión pero en cuanto escucho las notas del violín lo supo. Rápidas y precisas como la canción lo exigía, sólo fue necesario escuchar un solo fragmento de esa canción de "Paganini." Solamente "Lete" era capaz de tocar " _La campanella"_ con esa emoción palpitando, haciendo que su adrenalina anduviera por todo su cuerpo y comenzara a emprender su carrera hacia la sala seis, no importándole ignorar a Gilbert que lo quiso detener.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza sin importar ya más nada, debía de enfrentar al pelinegro, necesitaba saber porque lo había dejado tirado, debía reclamarle por ser tan egoísta y largarse sin ni siquiera decir adiós, decirle cuanto lo odiaba por robarle su inspiración ¡por hacerlo amarlo! Y ahora que se hallaba amando nuevamente tenía que volver como un fantasma del pasado, pero sólo una palabra salió de su boca, a lo único que atinó fue a recargarse en la puerta dejar que sus piernas fallaran.

—¿Alfred? —El rubio lo miraba sorprendido por su repentina aparición y un atisbo de preocupación apareció en los ojos azules, este se acercó para comprobar si el más bajo se encontraba bien pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, las manos que le brindaron calidez ahora le apartaban con fiereza —¡No me toques! —El inglés levantó la mirada y en sus ojos brillo un deje de rencor a la par que sus labios temblaba de frustración —Todo este maldito tiempo eras tú.

—Arthur. Puedo explicártelo. —Hizo otro intento para acercarse pero este se levantó alejándose alterado.

— ¡Te lo conté, Alfred! ¡Te hable de mis penas! ¡Compartimos nuestros dolores! Mierda hasta te mostré su máscara, te dije que sin él mi inspiración se había ido, que era mi musa, mi eterno rival ¡Que necesitaba a Lete para poder tocar! Te conté que gracias a ti podía volver a tocar, pero la partida de "él" me hizo sucumbir dos meses de dolor…—En este punto el isleño tenía las manos en su cabeza mientras algo de histeria podía mostrarse en sus ojos —Te dije mis más puros sentimientos y no fuiste capaz de contarme la verdad.

—Yo no soy "Lete" Mi hermano y yo éramos "Lete" —Su voz se quebró, no esperaba que Arthur se pusiera de esa manera —Arthur escúchame, no me dejes ahora…

—No puedo, Jones. Me engañaste. —El británico lo miró con dolor, y el corazón de Alfred se comprimió, desde que conoció al inglés este le ha brindado su apoyo con sonrisas calmadas y hasta un poco rotas, pero siempre con un brillo de sabiduría, calma y cariño pero ahora esos ojos que le encantaban estaban opacados por la tristeza, el dolor y la traición. —Creí que habíamos creado una conexión, confié en ti de maneras que nunca lo había hecho…te convertiste en fuente de mi inspiración, te convertí en mi musa y resulta que nunca retiraste la máscara.

—Arthur ¿puedes mirarme? —Alfred se acercó al más bajo, arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura y mirarlo a los ojos, el mencionado asintió un poco dudoso pero lo miró. Azul y verde se fundieron, la tristeza y la calma chocaron, provocando que el verde poco a poco recuperara su brillo de tranquilidad y el azul detonara esperanza y calma. —Gracias a la música existe el momento en el que nos conocimos, casualidad o destino de una forma u otra nos encontramos. —Las que alguna vez fueron frías manos, ahora más cálidas que nunca rodearon con un delicado toque las mejillas del mayor de edad. — Recibí tus sinceros sentimientos y te entregué los míos, pero no podía mostrarme ante ti como "Lete" porque él era un alter ego, un ser creado sólo para tocar, pero estaba constituido por mi esencia y la de Matthew. No quería amar a "Lete" cuando Alfred estaba ahora contigo.

—Lo entiendo un poco. —El anglosajón suspiró con algo de cansancio y retiró con sus manos aquellas que encerraban sus mejillas. —Pero no puedo volver a caer en este sentimiento. —El americano bajó su mirada con tristeza creyendo que lo estaba rechazando. —Permíteme conocer más a Alfred y a Lete como la esencia de un mismo ser sólo así te pediré que estés a mi lado más allá de mi límite. No puedo darte mi amor y ni hacerte mi fuente de inspiración hasta que yo mismo sea eso para mí. No puedo tocar por ti eso sería fallarle a mi violín…tocaré para mí y para los que me escuchen.

Jones sonrió como no lo había hecho desde el incidente de su hermano, se abrazó al cuerpo del más bajo, siendo correspondido con dulzura y un fino suspiro salió de sus labios tranquilizando su corazón.

—Entonces haré lo mismo, mi hermano me pidió seguir tocando, pero esta vez lo haré por mí mismo y por aquellos a los que quiero que mi música llegue, que resuene con pasión y amor en cada latido de su corazón. —Una promesa de la cual la sala de música sería el más hermoso testigo. —Arthur esperaré hasta que nuestra música se conecte nuevamente, hasta que tu sinfonía y la mía hable por los dos y grite que debemos de estar juntos.

Arthur sonrió y se levantó extendiendo amablemente su mano hacia el menor.

—Entonces seremos más que compañeros, amigos o rivales, seremos fragmento del otro y frente al escenario nos convertimos en dos músicos que aclaman tocar las estrellas.

…

Dos meses han transcurrido, demasiado ocupados para Kirkland y Jones, ambos se han enfrentado en diversos certámenes, haciéndose más amigos, compañeros y confidentes. La música que sus violines producen se ha vuelto más hermosa y delicada, capaz de provocar un escalofrió o una sonrisa en sus espectadores, no eran los músicos más precisos ni afamados del mundo pero poco a poco una buena reputación crecía para ambos, por eso el brillo y la calidez de la música envolvía sus vidas en el hilo de la misma partidura, con ritmos pausados, lentos y rápidos que formaban su vida fuera y dentro de su vida musical.

Hoy ambos rubios caminan de la mano mientras recorren las calles con tranquilidad antes de dirigirse al hospital. Dándose un tiempo para disfrutar del ambiente que sólo la tarde podría regalarles, Arthur reconoció inmediatamente el camino y sonrió cuando se detuvieron en frente de la vieja iglesia que comenzaba a ser remodelada de poco a poco, el par de ojos brillo con nostalgia al saber que su refugio ahora será regresado a su belleza y esta podrá ser admirado por los demás.

—Hey Arthur…recuerdas que hicimos una promesa hace un tiempo. —Los ojos del británico brillaron cual esmeralda y una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en sus labios al mismo tiempo que asentía suavemente. —Nuestra música brilla con luz propia, pero nuestros caminos siguieron avanzando a la par, no estoy ni arriba ni debajo de ti porque caminamos lado a lado. —El más alto tomó las manos de su compañero envolviéndolas con dulzura sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro. —Por eso al fin puedo pedirte que me dejes estar contigo de otra forma…—Una suave sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos, era un momento cargado de intimidad y de sentimientos revueltos, estaban tan encerrados en su mundo que sólo pudieron apartarse de su paraíso cuando los sonidos de un piano les distrajeron, Alfred hizo un gesto de disculpa y tomó su celular. El isleño pensaba alejarse y darle espacio a su amigo pero al ver las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos azules se acercó más hacia él.—Alfred ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces todo el lugar dio vueltas y una presión en su cintura apareció, tensándose y llevando sus manos a los brazos que lo levantaban en el aire.

—¡Matthew! Está despierto. —Eso explicaba el llanto del americano, la sonrisa que no podía ser más grande y una risa totalmente lejos de ser armoniosa resonando por el lugar. —Dios, no sé qué hacer. —Bajó al rubio que aún desorientado no dudó en tomar la mano del norteamericano y emprender carrera al hospital.

—Ya me dirás después que querías decir...¡hay que ver a Matthew! —Alfred abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero sonrió con ganas, aferrando su mano a la contraria y corriendo hasta que las piernas fallaran.

Ya habría momentos para palabras después, ahora que su hermano ha vuelto a la luz todo su mundo es capaz de tocar la más exquisita melodía.


End file.
